


Happiness

by MaxxJacks



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Loki, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Couch Cuddles, Fluff, M/M, Omega Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 05:37:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10507368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxxJacks/pseuds/MaxxJacks
Summary: Prompt: You smell nice, it makes me happy.





	

Loki was warm, warm, content and happy. He was snuggled on his couch with his Omega. His Omega, he never thought he'd have an Omega of his own. 

Tony was curled up, half next to him, half on him, with his head tucked under Loki's chin and both an arm and a leg thrown over him. They'd been together for nearly a month now, that didn't seem like long, but it seemed like everything to Loki. It had been the best month of Loki's life.

He nuzzled into Tony's hair, taking in the rich scent that oozed from him. Tony wasn't in heat, he just naturally had a strong scent. It surprised Loki that Tony still hadn't been claimed. He hadn't yet bonded with Tony, but they had plans for it in the near future. 

"Mm... you smell so nice. Your scent fuels my happiness." He murmured gently, kissing the top of Tony's head lightly. "Every time I catch your scent I get happy."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
